


One more time

by TaleaCorven



Series: All Bingo Wrestling Fest 2018 [5]
Category: Face 2 Face Wrestling, Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Hugs, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up, Relationship Discussions, Reunions, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 14:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16065077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleaCorven/pseuds/TaleaCorven
Summary: Adam gets the chance to wrestle for Face 2 Face... and to talk to Heath for the first time since their break-up.





	One more time

**Author's Note:**

> For [All Bingo](https://allbingo.dreamwidth.org) – Pro Wrestling Fest 2018  
> Prompt: a second chance
> 
> This is based on the [Face 2 Face show with Adam Rose](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bljhsQ-DhJM). (August 10, 2018)

Adam was surprised when his old friend Justin called him. They hadn't talked for months, only sent some messages from time to time.

"Hey," Justin greeted him. "I have good news for you."

Adam sat down on his worn-out couch, the phone heavy in his hand. "So?" There hadn't been a lot of good news in his life lately.

"You know I'll have a match against Face 2 Face Champion Prince Apollo soon? Well, I talked to Heath, and he agreed that Apollo has to beat you first before he can fight me."

Adam rubbed his forehead, trying to understand what exactly that meant.

"You still there?"

"Yeah..."

"You're going to have a match at Face 2 Face!"

Adam swallowed. Over two years ago he had left WWE and had broken up with Heath. It had been the hardest decision he'd ever had to make. He'd never stopped loving Heath and he still followed him on social media, but he hadn't talked to him since then. "Will Heath be there?"

"Yes." Justin sounded more serious now. "You'll have the chance to talk to him. Don't mess it up again."

_Don't mess it up again._ Those words echoed in Adam's head for the next few days, especially at night, which made it hard for him to sleep. One week before his match he went to the barber – not because he wanted to look good for Heath. He needed a haircut anyway. At least that was what he told himself.

Then it was Friday. He arrived early in the wrestling school and met Justin in the locker room. It was nice to see his old friend again, but he was also surprised. "I thought you don't have a match today?"

"Yeah." Justin grinned. "I just want to see my next opponent up close."

Adam wondered if he was actually there to support him. "Thanks." He gave Justin a hug, but he couldn't help thinking of Heath. "Is he here?"

Justin avoided his gaze. "He's in the office. He is busy..."

"I understand."

"Wait until after the show, okay?" Adam nodded, and Justin smiled at him. "Hey, if you can beat Apollo, I will fight against you next time. Would be great to have another dance in the ring again after all those years, wouldn't it?"

Adam chuckled. "Yeah, we've had a lot of battles. When was our last one?"

Justin shrugged. "I think shortly before I left WWE."

"Okay, I'll give my best, and I'll see you later then." Adam was grateful that his friend had taken his mind off Heath, at least for a moment.

 

* * *

 

After his match, Adam took a shower and then got dressed. As he packed his gear into his bag, he heard a knock at the locker room door. "Come in!" He thought it would be Justin or maybe one of the other wrestlers. But when he turned around, Heath stood there.

"Hey." Heath bit his lower lip and rubbed his left forearm. "Great match."

Adam's heart was racing, but he tried to stay calm. It was the first time he saw Heath in person since their break-up. "You weren't there."

"No, I..." Heath averted his gaze. "I was..."

"It's okay." Adam shook his head, a slight smile on his face. "Thank you for the opportunity."

"It was Justin's idea."

"But it's your school." Adam smiled a bit more. "I'm so proud of you. I remember when you told me about your dream to have your own wrestling school, and now you made it!"

"Yeah." Heath grinned and the corners of his eyes crinkled. "Thanks."

"I miss you."

Heath's expression dulled. "You broke my heart," he said with a shaky voice, more hurt than angry.

Adam swallowed. "I know. I'm sorry."

"Justin told me that you regret your decision. Is that true?"

"Every single day."

Heath widened his eyes. "If – and that is a big if – I give you another chance, you have to promise me that you won't let me down again."

"Yeah, I'm sorry," Adam repeated. "I just thought it would be better for us. I thought a long-distance relationship wouldn't work."

"I'm a grown adult. You don't have to make decisions for me."

Adam nodded. "I guess I just like to run away from my problems." When Heath furrowed his brows, he quickly added, "But I wouldn't do that again. If we... I mean, I'm working really hard to change." He inhaled deeply. He still couldn't look Heath in the eyes, and he realized how sweaty he was. Had it become warmer in the room? He stared at his fidgeting hands. "You and Rhyno?"

"We're just friends."

Adam exhaled with relief. That had been his biggest fear – that Heath didn't need him anymore because he'd found someone else.

Heath opened his arms, a hopeful gleam in his eyes. Adam stepped closer and hugged him. When Heath wrapped his arms around him, he was barely able to suppress a sigh. Heath still smelled so good. His gentle touch sent a pleasant shiver down Adam's spine, and he didn't want to let go of him ever again.

"I've missed you, too," Heath said quietly. He leaned back and looked into Adam's eyes. His smile was as bright as Adam remembered it from back then when they had been so happy together. "It's not over yet, is it?" He cocked his head slightly.

"It's not," Adam answered.

"But let's take it slow for now. Wanna grab something to eat?"

Adam nodded. "Let's do that."

Heath smiled again and placed a quick kiss on Adam's cheek before he finally loosened the embrace.

 


End file.
